Previously, a golf player having a problem kneeling or bending over either couldn't actively participate in the sport or did so only with great difficulty. This was the case eventhough a substantial body of prior art does exist disclosing various devices for assisting the incapacitated golf player. These prior devices usually were very cumbersome and time consuming to manipulate, and furthermore required one device for inserting the tee in the ground and positioning the golf ball thereon, and another device for retrieving the golf ball.
Even if these prior devices were used, it still required the player or another person to bend over to retrieve the tee whether embedded in the ground or loosely lying on the ground. Therefore, these devices afforded the handicapped or incapacitated player limited access to the golf game, and did not enable him to independently pursue the sport. The subject invention, on the other hand, enables the player who is unable to kneel or bend over, to fully engage in the sport.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the subject invention to provide a golf tee and ball stick device for the player unable to or having difficulty kneeling or bending over, which may be used to insert the tee in the ground, position the golf ball thereon, retrieve the golf ball and retrieve the tee whether the tee is secured in the ground or lying loose on the ground.
Another object is to provide a golf tee and ball stick device which is simply manipulated and easily carried from one location to another.
Still another object is to provide a device which also enables a flat ball marker to be placed on or into the ground in place of the ball.